Hiei's story
by Animefouryou
Summary: Read to find out


Hiei's Story It was raining Hiei was in the trees he was getting soaked it was the middle of the day. " Why me?" Hiei asks himself. " I'll go to Kurama's he's on a field trip he won't mind if I go to his house to wade out the storm and I'm tired I feel lonely too." Hiei replies feeling miserable and sad for he had no one Hiei decided to go to Kurama's house so he jumped from tree to tree to reach Kurama's house Hiei jumped on the tree that was next to Kurama's window. " I hope it's unlocked." Hiei replies he opened the window and jumped inside Hiei shut the window. " I better take a bath I'm soaking wet." Hiei replies he went into the bathroom he close the door and turn on the tub faucet on Hiei got new soap and a new washcloth Hiei undid his cloak and took off his pants and got into the tub Hiei relax in their he soap the washcloth Hiei began bathing himself Hiei felt upset inside no one cares about him. Hiei rinse himself he then use some of Kurama's shampoo he washed his hair then rinse his hair and Hiei got out he turn off the shower and got a towel from the drawers under the sink Hiei began drying himself off. Hiei wrapped a towel around himself took his wet clothes turn off the bathroom light. Hiei had to be quiet he knew Kurama's mother was at home downstairs. Hiei speed to Kurama's room he close the door he went to Kurama's closet for clothes he found some sweats and put them on Hiei sat on Kurama's futon bed he felt close to tears he wanted someone to care about him he wanted his mother that he never met he wish he met his mother he wanted someone to protect him. " Why must I be alone no one who cares about me why should they I'm nobody of important?" Hiei replies bitterly he then felt tears coursing down his cheeks he found Kurama's old bear Hiei pulled it close to his body he hugged it he laid down and cried until eventually Hiei drifted to sleep. Meanwhile Shiori was bringing up laundry she opened her son's door she walked in and that is when she noticed Hiei asleep in the bed. " Who is he and why is he asleep in my son's bed?" Shiori asks herself. Shiori walked over quietly she took a good look at him. " He's so small." Shiori replies. She then notices the tear stains on his small face. " Hah he was crying." Shiori replies feeing bad. " I have no idea who he is but I'll let him sleep." Shiori replies putting a blanket on Hiei covering him to his stomach. " I should go it might upset him if I wake him up." Shiori replies tiptoeing out of the room shutting the door. Kurama came home from his day on the field trip. " Mom I'm home." Kurama replies. " Son um I um found someone in your room see I went in your room to put your clothes on your bed um who is he I've never met him before." Shiori replies. " Uh oh Hiei must of showed up it was raining." Kurama replies to himself. " Do you know him Shuuichi?" Shiori asks. Kurama bit his lip. " Um I think its time I tell you what I really am." Kurama replies. Kurama explained everything to his mother. " So you're a fox demon?" Shiori asks. " Yes mom my real name is Yoko Kurama I'm over 1000 hundred years old I was a thief many centuries ago I was wounded by a hunter my spirit left my dead body and floating to earth and into the baby you were carrying." Kurama replies. " I understand son now what about the mysterious person in your bed who is he?" Shiori asks. " His name is Hiei he's a fire demon half Koorime he has a very difficult past he was without his mother all of his life since he was a tiny baby the others in the ice camp threw him out they exiled him by throwing him over the cliff down into the forest of Maki intending on killing him Hiei is known as the forbidden child since he was an infant he has face hardship pain suffering and I don't know how old Hiei actually is he could be older then me I really don't know he's a bad tempered very grumpy bitter demon who is a master swordsman and a vicious ruthless killer mom you didn't disturb him because if you had woken him he would have killed you instantly with his Katana sword by accident Hiei also has a technique called the black dragon wave that is a dragon and can take out cities by the miles he also has a third eye which is his Jagan eye he can move things with it, it also links to his emotions when he's angry it's green when he's sad its red it can see and track anyone and can also control the weak minded Hiei is no ordinary demon he can transform into his demon form all green with eyes all over his body." Kurama replies. " He needs someone in his life to care about him." Shiori replies. " There is one person Hiei cares about but she doesn't know he's her brother." Kurama replies. " Who?" Shiori asks. " Yukina Hiei's baby sister he cares for her but she doesn't know that Hiei is her brother I've been trying for the last few years to get him to tell her but he won't listen and won't tell her he's afraid she would reject him and hurt him further he wants his sister to be happy he said it's the way he wants it." Kurama replies. " He should tell her." Shiori replies. " He won't." Kurama replies sadly. " Is she still looking for her brother?" Shiori asks. " Yes she is she wants to find him but is losing hope of ever finding him." Kurama replies sadly. Meanwhile Hiei started to scream in his sleep from a nightmare. " Downstairs while Shiori and Kurama were talking. " I hear screaming." Shiori replies. " Hiei he must be having a nightmare." Kurama replies rushing upstairs he enters his room Hiei was screaming in his sleep kicking his legs violently. " He's having a nightmare I want to comfort him but if I do I Will get hurt what can I do?" Kurama asks. Shiori came up the room. " Shuuichi is he okay?" Shiori asks. " Please call me Kurama." Kurama replies. " Kurama is Hiei alright?" Shiori asks. " He's screaming in his sleeping look at his legs he's having a violent nightmare I'm afraid to try to comfort him he might wake up putting his sword to my neck he is too quick for me to stop him." Kurama warns. " What do you mean quick?" Shiori asks. " Hiei is faster then lighting he can use his speed to escape and travel where ever he needs to go see for instant Kuwabara my friend try to hit him Hiei just move to the side of him in one second that's how fast he is." Kurama replies. Hiei woke with a start breathing hard then he notice Kurama and someone else. " Kurama what is your mother doing here?" Hiei asks. " She found you in here asleep she was putting my laundry away." Kurama replies. " Hi Hiei please to meet you." Shiori replies. " Hn." Hiei replies. " Mom don't take it personal its just Hiei's way." Kurama replies. " Hn Stupid fox you didn't need to tell her that." Hiei replies with his hands folded. " Hiei were you having a nightmare?" Kurama asks. " Hn what's it to you Kurama?" Hiei asks. " You were screaming." Kurama replies. " So what." Hiei replies bitterly. " I was just concern that is all." Kurama replies. " So why do you care if I was screaming like you care." Hiei replies very bitterly. " Mom can you give Hiei and I a few moments alone?" Kurama asks. " Sure I'll be done stairs Kurama." Shiori replies leaving the room. " Hiei what is the matter with you your more bitter then usual?" Kurama asks. " You wouldn't understand Kurama you have your mother your step brother I on the other hand have no one no family I've been alone for the last five hundred years with no on to protect me or to take care of me I just had myself to depend on I had to fend for myself." Hiei replies bitterly. " Hiei you could have your family back if you would swallow your pride and tell you're only baby sister that you're her brother." Kurama replies. " I said I couldn't." Hiei replies. " You've beaten Sigure you hold no allegiance to him any longer why won't you tell her what if she already figured it out Hiei and is waiting to hear it from you what if it makes her angry that you never told her that she had to find it out for herself it would hurt her more she might be angry with you and not want to speak to you again think about it Hiei do you really want to hurt your own sister when she is losing hope of ever finding her brother Hiei think about it." Kurama replies. " I can't Kurama she would be so disappointed to find out her long lost brother is a rogue and a convicted criminal I can never tell my sister." Hiei replies. " Hiei that is not true at all she would never be disappointed in you." Kurama replies. " You don't understand now leave me alone to my lonely pathetic life." Hiei replies turning his back away from him he began to cry. " Hiei do you really want to tell her?" Kurama asks. " I do want to tell her I just don't have the courage to tell her please leave me alone." Hiei replies as more painful tears came down his face. "Hiei is something else bothering you besides your sister?" Kurama asks. " Why did the camp exiled me why was I abandoned by my mother had no one to take care of me to love me to protect me from being hurt I had no one just myself now please leave me alone." Hiei replies as more tears fell down his face. " You sure you want to be alone?" Kurama asks. " Yes leave me alone." Hiei replies tears fell down his face. Kurama left the room he went downstairs. " Kurama is Hiei okay?" Shiori asks." No he's not I wish there was something I could do he ask to be left alone see Hiei has been alone all of his life he told me just now why did the camp exiled him why was he abandoned left to die why he was taken away from his mother that he had no one to take care of him to love and protect him he had no one just himself." Kurama replies. " Maybe I could help him." Shiori replies. " You could try." Kurama replies. Shiori went up to Kurama's room she found the door open a little she crept in Hiei was still crying. Shiori sat on the bed. " Hiei is there anything I can do for you?" Shiori asks. " Um can we talk?" Hiei asks. " Sure." Shiori replies Hiei sat up. " What's the matter?" Shiori asks. " I know it was my fate to be exiled from the camp to be taken away from my mother but because of it I have suffered to much all I wanted was my mother to take care of me to love and protect me tell me everything is alright I've never experience a mother's love all I've experience is heartache loneliness and cruelty since I was a child once I just wish that I could have met my mother but it will never happen." Hiei replies tears falling down his face he pulled himself in a tight ball and wept like a lost child. " Hiei I know I'm not your mother but I could hold you like your mother would have." Shiori replies. Hiei looked up at Kurama's mother. " Why would you be so willing to?" Hiei asks. " To ease some of your pain and to make you feel better Hiei you can stay here as long as you like this can be your home now." Shiori replies. " Really?" Hiei asks. " Yes so you can be protected and to have a better life." Shiori replies Hiei move over towards Shiori he hugged her tightly tears coursing down his face. " Thank you." Hiei replies tears coursing down his face Shiori began rocking him back and forth trying to comfort him Hiei just continue to cry his heart out. " Shh its alright everything is alright." Shiori replies. " Shiori thanks for letting me stay here with you and your family you really care about me and what happens to me no one has ever cared about me I've been alone all of my life all I wanted was someone to care about me to give me attention." Hiei replies. " Hiei what about your sister?" Shiori asks. " I cannot tell her she would hate me I fear she would reject me for who and what I am if she does I don't think I'll be able to take the pain it would hurt me too much if she doesn't speak to me afterwards and rejects me. " Hiei replies. " Hiei call your sister over here tell her it's time that you do she has been looking for her brother for so long and Kurama told me she is losing hope of finding him and that is hurting her more she can stay here with you and our family." Shiori replies. " She lives at Genki's temple and she's dating Kuwabara who I detest more then ever he's taking my sister away from me I know in my heart he would never hurt her for anything that he loves her he can show her love but I can't show her brotherly love." Hiei replies. " Kurama can call her to tell her to come over here." Shiori replies. " She will be disappointed to have a brother who's a felony." Hiei replies sadly and fearfully. " You won't know unless you tell her the truth." Shiori replies. Kurama called Yukina she came right over she wonder what this was all about. "Kurama what this all about?" Yukina asks. " Talk to Hiei he will tell you and listen to what he has to say it will be hard for him." Kurama replies. " Okay I understand." Yukina replies. Yukina walked into Kurama's room Shiori had left the room to give Hiei some privacy with his baby sister. Meanwhile downstairs Kurama and Shiori were talking. " Do you think he will tell her?" Kurama asks. " I think he will he's got the courage to tell her." Shiori replies. Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom Hiei had his back turned away from Yukina. " Yukina I have something to tell you and I'm afraid after I tell you it would hurt me more than anything I can handle in my emotional state I mean it would Literally kill me inside I would feel more pain then I can handle I might just want to die." Hiei replies fearfully. " Hiei what is it?" Yukina asks. " Yukina I'm your." Hiei replies. " My what?" Yukina asks. " I'm your brother there I've finally said it." Hiei replies. Yukina felt betrayed. " Why didn't you ever tell me how could you not tell me the truth Hiei why did you hide it from me all these years." Yukina replies angrily she left the room angry. Hiei laid back he felt so much pain in his heart the one person he actually cared about rejected him and it was far more then he could handle. " She rejected me how can I live anymore when the one person that I've protected all these years hates me I just want to die right now." Hiei replies tears flowing down his cheeks his body shaking so badly. Yukina was downstairs she was fuming mad. " How could he not tell me how could he hide it from me?" Yukina asks herself Shiori went to talk to Yukina. " Yukina dear he was afraid to tell you for fear of you rejecting him and what you just did was reject your own brother you're the one thing he actually loves and cares about he will never forgive you for what you did he's been alone all of his life with out any one he just had himself to survive he didn't have the courage to tell you until now." Shiori replies. " He should have told me years ago I will never speak to him again." Yukina replies storming out of the house in anger. " That didn't go well." Shiori replies. Meanwhile Kurama went upstairs to check on Hiei Kurama heard sobbing. " Oh Hiei I'm sorry." Kurama replies softly. " Go away Kurama." Hiei replies so very bitterly. " Hiei I know it hurts right now." Kurama replies. Hiei turn around his face was wet with tears his body shaking his Jagan glowing red. " You have no idea what I'm going through Kurama so stop acting like you do get away from me leave me alone." Hiei screams at him. " Well now she knows the truth." Kurama replies. " Yeah and she rejected me and she hates me now." Hiei replies tears coursing down his cheeks his Jagan still glowing red. " Please leave me alone just walk away from me." Hiei replies as he lay down in bed sobbing his heart out. Kurama left the room he closed the door. Hiei just lay down in the bed he cried for a very long time until he fell asleep sniffling a lot. Kurama went downstairs he felt guilty so did his mother. " What have we done mom." Kurama replies sadly. " We did something that backed fire on us." Shiori replies. Meanwhile Hiei woke up he felt so miserable as ever he took out his sword." I've had it no one cares about me I want to die." Hiei replies as tears fall down his face." No killing myself isn't the answer." Hiei replies putting his sword away Hiei lied down he cried in anguish and emotional pain. " Why does this hurt so much she rejected me?" Hiei replies crying his heart out his Jagan glowed red. Meanwhile Yukina was at the park thinking about what she had done. " Hah what have I done I rejected my own brother he told me and I was cruel to him he will never forgive me." Yukina replies feeling no anger anymore for she realized what she had done to her brother. " I have to go back to talk to him he must be devastated I have to talk to him." Yukina replies running back to Kurama's house Yukina banged on Kurama's door he answered it he looked sad. " Kurama I must talk to Hiei I realized after I calmed down what I had done please can I see him?" Yukina asks with hope. " Okay but don't hurt him any further right now he's upset and crying he's hurting inside he might not want to talk to you don't force him to if he doesn't want to." Kurama replies. Yukina went up to Kurama's room she walked in Hiei was still crying. " What have I done?" Yukina replies. Hiei held onto the teddy bear crying his heart out. " Hiei I'm so sorry." Yukina replies. Hiei turned around to see his sister. " You came back why?" Hiei asks tears still falling down his face his Jagan glowing red. " Hiei I realized what I did after I stormed out of the here I'm sorry." Yukina replies. " Why Yukina how could you reject me I almost decided to end my life just now the pain was more then I could handle the pain I felt in my heart you were the one thing that I truly cared about how could you hurt me so much I've suffered a lot in my life but this is the worse suffering I have ever had to bare and its more then I can handle just leave me alone so I can wait for death and be free of my tormented life." Hiei replies lying back down he just cried holding the teddy bear in his arms in a tight ball just crying his Jagan still glowing. Yukina felt tears welt up in her eyes she wasn't going to give up Yukina sat on the bed near her brother she took his hand but he flinched and pulled it away from her. " Leave me alone Yukina I'm too upset." Hiei replies as he continues to cry. " Hiei I'm truly sorry for what I did to you please will you turn around so I can look at your face." Yukina replies. " No I will not turn around just leave me alone." Hiei replies. " Hiei please forgive me for what I put you threw can you please turn around so I can see you?" Yukina asks. " Yukina I'm way to upset to deal with this just leave the room and go away." Hiei replies. " Please Hiei." Yukina pleaded. Hiei turned around to face his baby sister tears on his face then she notices his forehead was glowing red under the bandana. " Hah Hiei I'm sorry can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me dear brother please." Yukina pleaded taking his hand. " Yukina I don't know if I can forgive you for you hurt me so much how could you do that to me?" Hiei asks. " I wasn't thinking clearly Hiei and I'm sorry please forgive me Hiei I don't want you to cry any more." Yukina replies she took her brother in her arms she began rocking him back and forth Hiei hid his face he was still upset Yukina got a tissue she dried Hiei's eyes. " I'm so sorry Hiei it was mean and cruel for me to reject you I should have been more understanding but I wasn't and it hurt you and broke your heart please forgive me." Yukina replies. " Yukina I forgive you you're my sister and in my heart I love you dearly." Hiei replies hugging her he laid his head on his sister's shoulder she began to sing a lullaby to comfort her brother. Hiei was quieting down he close his eyes sniffling a lot he wasn't asleep he was trying to calm himself down he was stressed and he hasn't been sleeping well and he felt a little bit better. Yukina felt Hiei's breathing slow for he finally drifted to sleep which he really needed Yukina got a small blanket she cover him with the blanket to protect him she held him close. " Mom would be so mad at me if she was alive for what I put her son threw." Yukina replies. Kurama came in. " Yukina did you make up with Hiei?" Kurama asks. " He's forgiven me Kurama he was very upset at first he wouldn't even look at me he was crying a lot he finally forgave me I should have been more understanding to him I broke his heart but I healed it and I just want to sit with him for a while and watch him sleep." Yukina replies. " Okay I have to go to the store mom will be here if you need anything." Kurama replies." Okay Kurama." Yukina replies she held her brother in her arms contently Kurama left the room he went to the store. Yukina kissed her brother's forehead she notice the bandana she wonder what was under it she carefully undid the bandana but Hiei's hand grabbed hers. " Don't undo my bandana my Jagan is dangerous." Hiei warns as he refastened his bandana. " Why I want to see it." Yukina replies. " Yukina my Jagan is very I mean very dangerous it will make you go in sane if you see it." Hiei warns. " Okay I understand." Yukina replies. " No one can see my Jagan ever." Hiei replies. " Hiei are you feeling better?" Yukina asks. " Um actually I feel okay my heart will heal over time I'm a very sensitive person I take things personally." Hiei replies. Hiei felt sad his Jagan glowed red he had his sister who loved him dearly but he wanted more someone who could love him for who and what he was Yukina notice Hiei's Jagan glowing red. " Hiei your Jagan it's glowing red." Yukina replies. " I'm sad when I'm depressed it glows red it responds to my emotions." Hiei replies. " Hiei what's the matter?" Yukina asks. " All my life I've suffered emotional pain I've been very lonely and a bitter person I've felt no love from any one so I don't know how to show compassion I've have never felt a mother's love just cold cruel things being chased by demons who want me dead one thing I have wished is to meet our mother Yukina but sadly it will never happen and it makes me very sad." Hiei replies tears coursing down his cheeks and his Jagan glowing red. " Shh its alright Hiei you have me your baby sister who is here for you and loves you dearly." Yukina replies rocking Hiei back and forth. " But how did mom died I went back to the island after my surgery to find her and learned she had died." Hiei replies. " She committed Suicide for she was upset for abandoning you." Yukina replies. " I would like the chance to meet her just once for a week or so for her to see me and to tell me everything is alright." Hiei replies sadly tears continue down his cheeks. " You just wanted her to hold you in your arms you know what I think there is a way for you too meet our mother." Yukina replies. " How?" Hiei asks confused. " Prince Koenma can bring her for twenty four hours so you can meet her." Yukina replies. " Yukina I couldn't handle it if I was ripped from her arms again it hurt the first time I still have nightmares over it." Hiei replies. " You mean you want her back permanently?" Yukina asks. " Yes I want to meet her and for her to be there for us I need her Sis she can make everything alright don't you want her back?" Hiei asks. " Of course I do Hiei but it would be too weird for her to be alive after all these years I think it would be better for mom to stay where she is." Yukina replies. Hiei began to cry. " But I want to meet her I need her please Yukina." Hiei pleaded more tears coursing down his face his Jagan glowing red for he was really sad. " Hiei it could do her more harm then good for her to come back." Yukina replies softly. " Please." Hiei pleaded as more tears fell down his face his Jagan still glowing. " Alright Hiei call Koenma and ask him don't get more upset if he says no." Yukina replies. " Koenma can I speak to you." Hiei replies. Koenma appears. " Why have you called me?" Koenma asks. " Koenma I have a request if it is possible can I meet our mother please?" Hiei asks. " Hiei I'm sorry but it isn't possible." Koenma replies. Hiei was even more, sad he shakily ask. " Why?" Hiei asks tears floating down his face. " Hiei it wouldn't be a good idea to bring your mother back it would make things worse on her for right now your mother isn't resting in peace she's very distraught and seeing her right now could cause more pain in her and you Hiei I'm sorry." Koenma replies. Hiei lay back in his sister's arms he hid his face and began to cry he had suffered another blow to his heart. " This isn't fair I have been alone all of my life with no one to be there for me I can't take much more of this." Hiei replies as more tears continue down his cheeks his body shaking and his Jagan glowing red. " Yukina I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do to ease your brother's pain." Koenma replies sadly. " Let our mother come back to life he needs her don't you know why she isn't resting in peace she's sad she abandon her only son that is why she's dead in the first place she was upset for abandoning her son she committed suicide for the lost of her son please Koenma look at my brother he's suffering he told me today that he was my brother I felt betrayed and rejected him I left angry not realizing what I just did it hurt Hiei more then he could deal with it broke his heart he has forgiven me but at first he wouldn't look at me for awhile he was upset he wanted to kill himself for he felt so much emotional pain and he just wants his mother back to feel her hold her son in her arms he needs it Koenma he's suffer so much in his life if he has his mother it would make him feel better please Koenma." Yukina pleaded. " Alright I'll bring her back to life right now." Koenma replies. " Thanks Koenma." Yukina replies she looked at her brother who was still crying. " Shh it's alright Hiei." Yukina replies softly rocking him back and forth to offer him comfort. " Are you sure?" Koenma asks. " Yes." Yukina replies. Koenma used his powers he brought Hina back to life she took her first breath and open her eyes. " Why have I been brought back?" Hina asks. Koenma spoke. " Your daughter ask for you to be brought back talk to her." Koenma replies disappearing back to spirit world. Hina walked over to her daughter. " Yukina why was I brought back?" Hina asks. " Mom someone is here who wish to meet you and has been very lonely and upset for almost all of his life." Yukina replies. " Is it my son?" Hina asks hopefully. " Yes mom it is." Yukina replies. " I never got the chance to even name him they wouldn't let me even hold him or see him when he was born what's his name?" Hina asks. " His name is Hiei." Yukina replies. " What is wrong with him he's crying?" Hina asks. " Mom Hiei has had a hard life he's been very angry very bitter lonely with no one to love and protect him your going to be mad at me but he told me that he was my brother I felt betrayed I left angry it hurt him emotionally and broke his heart he cried for a lot time he has forgiven me for what I put him threw but he's still sad and upset for all of his life he felt no one loved him and he was being chase by demons since he was a small child mom he needs you he's been through so much and I feel so bad for him he had no one just himself and it hurt him so much over these many years." Yukina replies. Hina looked at her son for the first time. " Hiei my little boy Yukina can I hold him Please?" Hina asks. Yukina looked down at her brother who was asleep sniffling a lot and snuggling close to his sister. " Sure mom." Yukina replies she gently place Hiei into his mother's arms Hina looked at her son. " Yukina would you mind to give me some time alone with him I have never seen him They wouldn't let me see him after you were born I only saw you but not your brother?" Hina asks. " Sure mom oh and mom what ever you do don't remove his bandana inside his bandana is his third eye his Jagan and if you look at it you will go insane no one must ever look at it for it is very dangerous." Yukina replies warning her. " I won't." Hina replies. Yukina got off of the bed she quietly left the room. " Yukina I have to go to school my stuff is in my room." Kurama replies. " You can't go in their right now my mother is back she asked to be alone with her son she has never seen him before this is the first time she has ever seen him the elders wouldn't let her hold him or see him she didn't even get the chance to name him." Yukina replies. " I understand but I have a test today and my book bag is in my room." Kurama replies. " I'll go in there to get it for you." Yukina replies she sneaked in and grabbed his book bag and crept out of the room. " Here Kurama." Yukina replies. " Thanks I'll see you later." Kurama replies. Meanwhile Hina just continues rocking her son back and forth. Hina was curious she started to remove her son's bandana but Hiei grabbed her hands immediately. " No one must ever see my Jagan it's dangerous." Hiei warns her that is when he noticed. " Mom?" Hiei asks tying his Bandana back in place. " Yes Hiei dear its me." Hina replies. Hiei felt tears in his eyes his Jagan started to glow through his bandana Hina notice. " Hiei your Jagan it's glowing red." Hina replies. " I know mom it responds to my emotions when I'm sad it glows red when I'm angry it glows green but when I cry it starts to glow if I'm happy or not." Hiei replies. " Hiei I'm sorry for abandoning you I had no choice for the elders took you away from me this is actually the first time I have seen you and I must say your very Handsome." Hina replies. Hiei smiled slightly at his mother he then felt tears sliding down his cheeks he hugged his mother. " Mommy." Hiei replies as he hugged her and cried his Jagan glowing red still. " Shh its alright Hiei I'm here." Hina replies softly cradling her son gently. Hiei quieted down he snuggled near his mother he looked up at his mother he smiled at her he wipe his tears and gave her a big hug Hina kiss his forehead lightly. " Hiei your sister has told me you had a hard life." Hina replies " I have mom I'm sorry to tell you this but I've done some bad things I am a rogue and convicted criminal I was arrested and sentence to work with Yusuke I'm sorry mom I guess I've disappointed you." Hiei replies sadly. " Hiei honey I'm not disappointed in you you're my son and I love you very much you're my little boy and that all that matters to me." Hina replies softly running her hands through her son's hair Hiei gave her a giant hug. " Thank you mom." Hiei replies hugging his mother tightly he snuggled close he felt peace he drifted to sleep a little smile appeared on his tiny lips Hina smiled down at her precious baby boy she continue rocking him back and forth Yukina peeked her head in. " Mom can I come in now?" Yukina asks. " Yes but be quiet Hiei is asleep." Hina replies. " Mom um I was kidnapped by a crime lord so they could make money off my tears I was tortured there Hiei came and save me I had to stop him though." Yukina replies. " Why?" Hina asks. " Because it was forbidden for Hiei to take human life he would have been punish servely by death." Yukina replies. " I understand." Hina replies. " So now what for you mom since your back to life?" Yukina asks. " I'll stay here on earth with you two." Hina replies. Hiei startled woke up. " I sense trouble demons five of them that were after me years ago Mom I have a bounty on my head and they want to kill me their coming here." Hiei replies. " Don't worry son they won't kill you." Hina replies. " Yes they can I have to find them and get them before they have a chance." Hiei replies getting up he remove his cloak and took out his Katana sword he remove his bandana his Jagan glowing green with rage. Hiei open the window and with a flash he disappeared. "Hiei wait." Hina replies. " Mom lets go after him." Yukina replies as she and her mother race to find Hiei. " Will never find him he's faster then lighting." Yukina replies. " We've got to find him now." Hina replies. Meanwhile Hiei had found the demons that were after him. " Hiei the forbidden child we've come to kill you." The first demon replies. Hiei smiled evilly. " That's if you can catch me." Hiei replies with a smirk he use his speed and ran fast as ever the demons chase him. " Hah, Hah run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me for I'm faster then you." Hiei replies he turned around and slices them all with his sword. " How could you?" They ask. " Now you will never come after me again now die." Hiei replies as he wipe his sword Yukina and Hina finally showed up. " Hiei what have you done?" Hina asks. " These are demons who put a bounty on my head I did what was necessary to survive." Hiei replies. " Hiei killing is wrong." Hina replies. " Its either them or me." Hiei replies. " Hiei I understand but you could have talk to them violence is not the answer." Hina replies. " They wouldn't of listen to me anyway they would have killed me that was there intentions they just didn't realize who they were dealing with." Hiei replies putting his sword in his holster and putting his Bandana on and Yukina handed Hiei his cloak he put it on. Suddenly there were about fifty demons waiting to kill Hiei. " The impressive Hiei rumors were heard that you're feared by everyone in Maki." They replied. Hiei decided to teach them a lesson. " You think you can even get close to me you have no idea who you are dealing with." Hiei replies removing his cloak and bandana taking his sword out. " Hah but we will." The first demon replies. " You'll be sorry you ever messed with me." Hiei replies turning into his full demon form with eyes all over him Hina was shocked. " Still want to face me?" Hiei dared. The first demon ran towards He prepare to strike Hiei but Hiei move in one second and strike the demon sixteen times the demon fell down the other demons fled in fright. " Hah cowards." Hiei replies still in his demon form he turn around to see his mother in pure shock and Yukina with her mouth wide open. " Hiei you can change forms?" Hina asks. " Um yup I can since I have my Jagan I can do that to." Hiei replies returning to normal. " Hiei what other powers do you have?" Hina asks. " I have a technique call the black dragon wave I was going to use it but it would drain my spirit energy so I decided to change into my demon form oh I can also create a flame sword made of fire." Hiei replies. " Hiei is what they said true you're feared by everyone in Maki?" Hina asks. " Yes mom I'm afraid so." Hiei replies. " Its alright Hiei I understand." Hina replies hugging her son. " Um mom I'm a very dangerous person very vicious its just the way I am since I was small no one was there to teach me right from wrong and I don't blame you mom it was all my doing." Hiei replies. " Don't worry son." Hina replies. " Let's head back before more demons come after me I won't give them a chance to even try I'll use my black dragon wave and they will be gone." Hiei replies putting his sword in his holster and putting his bandana back on he then put his cloak on then he sense more demons coming. " Dam them won't they learn that I will kill them all why won't they leave me alone don't they no I'm an assassin who will kill when being threatened or who ever is in my way." Hiei replies his Jagan glowing green in rage Grandish showed up with two hundred demons. " Hah Hiei now you have no chance of winning." Grandish replies. " Hum you really want to piss me off so I'll take you all on one by one and you'll see for yourselves what kind of demon I'm really am." Hiei replies removing his cloak and his bandana and taking his sword out. " Mom Yukina get out of here if I have to use my technique it will hurt you please go back to Kurama's." Hiei yells. " Oh so Hiei the forbidden child has a mother and a sister will take them." Grandish replies. " Oh no you won't." Hiei replies he took the tape off of his arm and use his black dragon wave killing all of the demons. " There gone." Hina Yukina replies in shock. " That will teach them to piss me off." Hiei replies when he fell to his knees." Hiei." Hina Yukina replies. "Tired so sleepy." Hiei replies falling to the ground passing out. " He past out how come?" Hina Yukina asks. Kurama came into view. " When Hiei uses his dragon technique it uses all of his spiritual energy after he uses it he needs to sleep." Kurama replies picking Hiei up in his arms. " Let's go back to my house so Hiei can rest for he won't wake up until tomorrow morning." Kurama replies as they walked back to Kurama's house he unlock the door for his mother was at a friend's house Kurama brought Hiei up to his room he placed him in bed he cover him with a blanket. Kurama turn off the light he left the room with the door open in case Hiei started to scream. Kurama walk downstairs Hina and Yukina were sitting on the couch. " Um I left my bedroom door open Hiei tends to scream in his sleep he sometimes has violent nightmares don't try to comfort him if you do he will wake up and put his katana sword against your neck." Kurama warns. " What kind of nightmares?" Hina asks. " I really don't he never talks about it." Kurama replies. Meanwhile a demon came into Kurama's room intending on killing Hiei. " I'll be famous to rid of the world the forbidden child." The demon replies taking his sword out Hiei woke up sensing something wrong he quickly took out his Katana sword and put it towards the demons neck. " How dare you try to kill me when I'm asleep you have no freaking idea who you are dealing with do find me stupid or something you will die." Hiei replies slicing the demons neck. Meanwhile Kurama Hina, Yukina were talking. " Hiei he's awake he's in trouble." Kurama replies racing upstairs when he notices a dead demon body on the floor. " Hiei what happen?" Kurama asks." This demon tried to kill me while I was asleep he deserve to die." Hiei replies cleaning his sword off and putting it away. " Hiei what should I do with the body?" Kurama asks." Hn I don't know burn him if you want to but don't bother me about it." Hiei replies falling asleep. " Yukina I need some help." Kurama replies. Yukina came up. " Hah a dead body." Yukina replies. " It's a demon he tried to kill your brother but Hiei slice his neck clean through." Kurama replies pointing to the demons neck. " Yuck my brother did that?" Yukina asks. " He did Yukina your brother is very vicious ruthless he shows no mercy." Kurama replies. " What should we do with the body?" Yukina asks. " I'll let my plants eat it." Kurama replies using his powers he let his plants devour the body. " Well, that's taken care of." Kurama replies as they went out in the hallway. " Kurama is their any way to make my brother less ruthless have more compassion?" Yukina asks. " Yukina listen to me and listen good Hiei is who he is you can't change that he's a powerful demon he's feared by everyone in Maki he's a ruthless killer those no way you can change the way he is it would be too weird for him although he cares for you and his mother me Yusuke but I'm sorry to tell you this your boyfriend Kuwabara and him don't get along and if he finds out your seeing him let's just say you won't be able to stop Hiei from slicing Kuwabara into million of little pieces with out a care in the world so don't ever tell him your dating him." Kurama replies. " I won't tell him it will upset him especially the fact that Kuwabara and I have serious been involve more then Hiei would want to know I haven't been feeling well lately." Yukina replies. " Yukina Hiei might be listen to us talk are you telling me your pregnant?" Kurama asks. Yukina nodded her head. Hiei had woken up he heard every word he was majorly pist the bed was heating up for Hiei was angry. " Hum I'll tear his heart out." Hiei replies angrily his Jagan glowing green Kurama felt Hiei's Ki that he was angry. " Yukina Hiei heard us talking he's pist I'll go call Kuwabara to warn him that Hiei is looking for him and to hide." Kurama replies. " Oh no." Yukina replies she walk nervous in Kurama's room. " Hiei calm down." Yukina replies. " Calm down I'm going to kill Kuwabara for what he did to you Yukina." Hiei replies angrily he jumped out of the window and disappear with his Katana sword in his hands. " Oh no." Yukina replies. Meanwhile Kurama called Kuwabara and Yusuke was with him they were watching Tv. " Kuwabara this is Kurama if I were you I would get out of your house now." Kurama replies. " Why?" Kuwabara asks. " Hiei is looking for you he knows what you did with Yukina he's pist Kuwabara for you impregnated his baby sister and he's going to kill you Kuwabara." Kurama replies. " Yukina is Hiei's sister?" Kuwabara asks. " Yes she is and if you don't get out of your house and hide he's going to slice you to bits." Kurama replies. Yusuke was in the living room watching some Tv when he heard banging on the door. " Kuwabara come out I'm going to kill you for what you did to my sister." Hiei replies angrily. Yusuke went into Kuwabara's room. " I think a very bad tempered fire demon is looking for you and he sounds pist." Yusuke replies. " Hide me." Kuwabara replies. Hiei broke down the door Yusuke came out of the room. " Hiei what a nice surprise." Yusuke replies. "Hn where is he?" Hiei asks. " Um he left he isn't here." Yusuke replies. " I'll find him and tear his heart and other organs out." Hiei replies angrily. " Hiei calm down please you don't need to hurt Kuwabara he's my friend." Yusuke replies. " He slept with my sister and impregnated her I'm going to slice him to death for what he did to her." Hiei replies angrily. " Well he's not here and you'll have to pay for the door damage." Yusuke replies. " He is here let me at him I'll rip his lungs out." Hiei replies walking into Kuwabara's room Kuwabara was hiding in the closet. " Kuwabara I know your hiding there come out." Hiei replies angrily. Kuwabara came out. " Hiei." Kuwabara replies cheerfully smiling at him. " Save it Kuwabara you had no right to do that to my sister without my permission." Hiei replies angrily. " Hiei I didn't even know she was your sister." Kuwabara replies. Hiei put the sword to Kuwabara's neck. " If you ever come near my sister again I'll kill you and it will be painful stay away from my sister." Hiei replies. " Hiei I can't do that I love Yukina she is everything to me please try to understand." Kuwabara replies. Yukina came over to Kuwabara's house she was worried about Kuwabara she walked into Kuwabara's room. " Hiei stop." Yukina replies " No I won't he got you pregnant I cannot forgive him for that." Hiei replies. " Hiei it's not just Kuwabara's fault its mine as well." Yukina replies in tears. Seeing his sister's tears. " Yukina don't cry." Hiei replies pulling the sword away from Kuwabara's neck. Hiei walk to his sister to talk to her. " Yukina don't cry you love Kuwabara don't you? Hiei asks. " Yes I do please don't kill him." Yukina pleaded. " He means that much to you?" Hiei asks. Yukina nodded her head. " Kuwabara I'm sorry can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Hiei asks. " Sure." Kuwabara replies. Yukina left the room she didn't feel to good. " Kuwabara again I'm sorry I guess I lost my baby sister to you I've felt you taken her away from me please take good care of her promise me that please?" Hiei asks. " I promise Hiei I will take very good care of your sister." Kuwabara replies. Hiei sat on the ground he felt sad. " Hiei she's still your sister that can never be taken away." Kuwabara replies. " I know but to me she's my sister who I've been protecting for the last four hundred years since I've found her now my job is done protecting her from being hurt and it's your job to protect her." Hiei replies. " You've been following her all that time?" Kuwabara asks. " Yes I have I felt obligated to keep her safe and never let anything happen to her so I secretly followed her ever since." Hiei replies tears falling down his face. " Hiei it will be alright." Kuwabara replies. " I know it will." Hiei replies feeling better. Well, Yukina and Kuwabara married Hiei gave his sister away Hiei remained alone but he was okay with that he was now an uncle his sister had a baby girl she named her Hannah Christina Kuwabara Hiei had his mother back he was still on the run for demons were still after his head but he fought hard he was a true warrior brave and agile. 


End file.
